hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Heroes (video)
Australian version (2005) Action Heroes was the 17th Hi-5 Australia VHS and the next DVD, released in July 7, 2005 by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia and released in March 13, 2006 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. This DVD won the 2006 Australian DVD and Video Industry Awards for Best DVD Marketing Campaign. Songs Include Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero Infobox T.E.A.M..png|T.E.A.M. Infobox Planet Disco.png|Planet Disco Cast Hi-5 * Tim Harding * Charli Delaney * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Kathleen de Leon Puppeteers * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-44-14-562.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-44-44-539.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-45-04-658.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-45-15-458.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-45-32-658.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-45-42-348.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-46-01-161.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-46-12-990.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-46-16-883.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-46-38-588.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-46-56-411.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-47-19-599.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-47-25-983.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-47-29-962.jpg Segments *Nathan, Kathleen, Tim, Charli, and Kellie do different things on their own when their watches start to beep, so they join together for a water slide competition. *Action Hero *TIM helps Hyper Guy (Nathan) following him around and making super hero music for him. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes). *KATHLEEN tries out for the tennis team, but Jup Jup takes away the ball and changes it for an ice hockey puck and then for a golf ball. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports). *CHARLI, Kathleen, Nathan, and Kellie take part in a swimming medley relay. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?). *NATHAN and Tim practice silly party games. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports). *KELLIE pretends to do rock climbing to rescue Chats from the top of the mountain. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 12 (Jobs). *CHARLI climbs up a rigging but she stops to do some push-ups. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 40 (Gifts & treasures). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about three super heroes (Kellie "Captain Zoom", Nathan "Super Spy" and Kathleen "Fairy Fabulous") seeing who of them was the most super when suddenly an ordinary boy (Tim) appears and proves his human powers. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes). *T.E.A.M. *Kathleen and Kellie contest on NATHAN's TV show: What's that action?. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 11 (Games and sport). *KELLIE and Chats make their own flag semaphore signs, then Chats pretends to be a lighthouse and Kellie a ship. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 11 (Games and sport). *CHARLI practices cheering for a team. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports). *KATHLEEN flies in a hot air balloon. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 3 (The world). *TIM starts a fitness session, so he runs a Hi-5 disco workout. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness). *CHARLI pretends to be a racing car driver. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 44 (Life). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about two sisters (Kathleen and Kellie) who find a box and turn it into a fairy racer, but then their brothers (Tim and Nathan) want it to be wizard mobile. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 8 (A space for me). *Planet Disco *The Hi-5 band is ready for a quiet time when their watches start to beep again. Other DVDs Available * Dance Hits Volume 1 * Space Magic * Come On And Party * Hi-5 Holiday * Hi-Energy * Surfing Safari * Music Machine * Let's Celebrate Preview on this DVD * Be a Hi-5 Star Studio at Warner Bros. Movie World Trailer (2005) VHS & DVD Gallery bandicam 2019-08-10 19-03-03-542.jpg bandicam 2019-08-10 19-03-32-575.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-10 18-58-49-730.jpg bandicam 2019-08-10 19-07-46-977.jpg bandicam 2019-08-10 19-08-04-835.jpg bandicam 2019-08-10 19-07-22-042.jpg VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_mg6sw9E4ih1r44n7po1_500 (1).jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Action_Heroes_Intro.png Hi-5_Action_Heroes_Beeper.png Opening_Action_Heroes.png Hi-5 Action Hero.png Tim S7 E14.png Kathleen S7 E31.png Charli S7 E32 1.png Nathan S7 E31.png Kellie S7 E12.png Charli S7 E40 2.png Sharing Stories S7 E14.png Hi-5 T.E.A.M..png Nathan S7 E11.png Kellie S7 E11.png Charli S7 E31 3.png Kathleen S7 E3.png Tim S7 E15.png Charli S7 E44 2.png Sharing Stories S7_E8.png Hi-5 Planet Disco 3.png Hi-5_Action_Heroes_Ending.png Children's_Framework_Action_Heroes.png American version (2006) Action Heroes was the fifth Hi-5 USA DVD in December 5, 2006 by Well Go USA. Songs Include Infobox Action Hero USA.png|Action Hero Infobox T.E.A.M. USA.png|T.E.A.M. Infobox Underwater Discovery USA.png|Underwater Discovery Special Features *Sing-along Feature *Karaoke Feature Hi-5 American Cast * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee Segments *Action Hero *CURTIS helps Hyper Guy (Shaun) following him around and making super hero music for him. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 9 (Action heroes). *KARLA practices super hero moves. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 9 (Action heroes). *JENN pretends to do rock climbing to rescue Chats from the top of the mountain. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 12 (Jobs) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 7 (Jobs). *KARLA climbs up a rigging but she stops to do some push-ups. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 40 (Gifts & treasures) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 20 (Wonderful gifts and treasures). *KIMEE tries out for the tennis team, but Jup Jup takes away the ball and changes it for an ice hockey puck and then for a golf ball. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 11 (Sports). *SHAUN and Curtis practice silly party games. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 11 (Sports). *SHARING STORIES: Karla tells us a story about three super heroes (Jenn "Captain Zoom", Shaun "Super Spy" and Kimee "Fairy Fabulous") seeing who of them was the most super when suddenly an ordinary boy (Curtis) appears and proves his human powers. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 9 (Action heroes). *T.E.A.M. *SHAUN becomes a tugboat. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 17 (Wonderful people). *KARLA practices cheering for a team. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 11 (Sports). *JENN and Chats go on a nest quest through the African jungle. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 5 (Things that animals create). *KIMEE flies in a hot air balloon. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 3 (The world) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 3 (Making a space for me). *CURTIS imagines the sounds he would hear under the sea. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 16 (Wonderful world). *KARLA pretends to be a crab. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 33 (Animals) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 13 (Animals). *SHARING STORIES: Karla tells us a story about a king (Curtis) who feels lonely until a jester (Shaun) grants him the wish of being part of a group, so he meets two queens (Kimee and Jenn). Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 35 (Teams) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 15 (Teams). *Underwater Discovery Video Gallery Infobox Action Hero USA.png Curtis USA S2 E9.png Karla USA S2 E9 1.png Jenn USA S2 E7.png Karla USA S2 E20 1.png Kimee USA S2 E11.png Shaun USA S2 E11.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E9.png Infobox T.E.A.M. USA.png Shaun USA S2 E17.png Karla USA S2 E11 2.png Jenn USA S2 E5.png Kimee USA S2 E3.png Curtis USA S2 E16.png Karla USA S2 E13 1.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E15.png Infobox Underwater Discovery USA.png Category:2005 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Series 7 Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Episodes that Karla read a sharing story Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett